Fallout Equestria:Legacy Notes/Raw/2015/2
=February= Twelfth 10:17:53 PM : what are the details of Raspberry's familial relations again? 10:20:23 PM : Shes the decendent of Lunei and Night Spark if thats what your mean? 10:23:02 PM | Edited 10:23:14 PM : cool, any relations to other Legacies or surviving Lunerian family you wanted to include? (outside the obvious probable distant cousins in the other bat ponies) 10:23:18 PM : No clue yet 10:23:28 PM : that's fine, just need a head for where we're at 10:23:33 PM : Toxic and her act like sisters but there are no close blood relations as of yet 10:23:51 PM : Im open for ideas though xD 10:24:55 PM : my figuring was that most batponies in Wasteland Luneria would probably be related to some degree, there wasn't exactly a huge number of them in Luneria to begin with, so there'd likely be a lot of intermixing in those family lines over two centuries. 10:25:22 PM : Yeah 10:25:24 PM | Edited 10:25:35 PM : like, Toxic is the Legacy of Heartbeat, but she's also descended from Ebon Heart to some degree, I think 10:25:56 PM : oh, here, I don't think you've seen this yet 10:26:34 PM : https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rrh3qC6mvyXhr_0st-rCRa7CqORuUPIKVSjUgFSqOuo/edit 10:26:54 PM : from before you joined up, it's not much, but hey 10:29:06 PM : oh, gonna have to change that line about Wolfberry never meeting Scarlet Mist, I suppose XD 10:29:32 PM : xD 10:29:39 PM : Its a good read so far 10:29:49 PM : Me and Lore were thinking at some point 10:29:54 PM : that Rasp meets Spark 10:30:07 PM : because was pink cloud Ghouled 10:30:25 PM : I dont think we ever mentioned how Lunei actualy got into the stable o.o 10:31:01 PM : right... meant to ask but I thought it was too obvious 10:31:08 PM : they... do live in Luneria, right? 10:31:21 PM : On the outskirts 10:31:24 PM : How we thought 10:31:40 PM : They were on duty (cause they are fighters of some sort will link it in a sec) 10:31:43 PM : okay, that's fine, as long as they're nearby it's simple enough 10:31:57 PM : go on 10:31:59 PM : and he tried to use a transport spell to send her to the house 10:32:32 PM : and basicly the pink cloud bubble burst mid spell, and only sent her half way or so there, which just happend to be close to the stable 10:32:55 PM : where is their child? 10:33:00 PM : Thus turning him to a ghoul and getting her into the stable (unknowingly - he assumes shes dead) 10:33:14 PM : Lunei was in the first weeks of preg 10:33:21 PM : So neither of them new at the time 10:33:30 PM : ah, gotcha 10:34:08 PM : I still don't really see the Stable as being such a central point, tbh 10:34:09 PM : XD 10:34:32 PM : it was just pure luck thats where she landed x: 10:35:07 PM : but she lives near Luneria, doesn't she? if she got home she could easily get to the town, right? 10:35:21 PM : http://sta.sh/01dnwv4xbpoq http://sta.sh/0zjlc1nsbgw 10:35:23 PM : Maybe 10:35:48 PM : I havnt pin pointed where they lived as of yet thats something i wanted to talk about with you guys 10:36:07 PM : I didnt want to shove her into the Luneria stuff because she was made just in the normal MLP timeline 10:36:21 PM : so I was thinking close but not exactly smack bang in it to make it easier for everyone 10:37:24 PM : personally, I'm not going to stress it. 10:37:38 PM : the Luneria timeline runs parallel to the MLP timeline nearly exactly 10:37:44 PM : I didnt wanna come in and be like LETS STEP ON EVERYONES TOES 10:37:45 PM : x: 10:37:47 PM : just differs in a few key ways 10:38:32 PM : I like reasons, personally. Let's come up with a story for why Lunei and Spark move to Luneria 10:38:41 PM : it's more fun that way anyway ;D 10:38:59 PM : Well they are both kinda outcasts of their normal races due to colours and such xD 10:39:18 PM : Lunei being albino and Spark being dark colours 10:40:33 PM : Spark orignaly hailed from Canterlot and ended up joining the night guard then the Blood Moon Guard (the armor I linked) 10:40:48 PM : oh, one quick thing which I just realized probably has not been addressed and which is actually pretty important (at least to me) 10:40:56 PM : where do they land on this: http://luneria.wikia.com/wiki/Luneria_Universe_Timeline 10:41:00 PM : XD 10:41:30 PM : I don't know if you've seen that yet, but for reference, day 1 of year 1000 is S1E1 10:43:01 PM : Well in S1E1 Time Lunei would be 15-16 and Spark would be 16-17 10:43:27 PM | Edited 10:43:37 PM : so born around 984-985 and 983-984 respectively? 10:43:46 PM : yeah 10:44:24 PM | Edited 10:44:49 PM : cool, puts them at about the same age as Moxi and Chillwind then 10:44:49 PM : xD nice 10:45:29 PM : Chillwind; 26 forever 10:45:32 PM : XD 10:45:50 PM : We have nailed down points as to when Rasp gets her scars too xD 10:45:53 PM *** has a bit of a morbid sense of humor sometimes. *** 10:46:03 PM : The best kind of humor xD 10:46:11 PM : what are the scars? 10:46:19 PM : One on her muzzle and 3 on each flank 10:46:33 PM : did you have a specific plan for them? 10:46:41 PM : http://i.imgur.com/OMyuhHS.png 10:46:51 PM : The ones on her butt are from a Hellhound 10:47:15 PM : and the one on her muzzle is from Coco shooting past her face and hitting her muzzle (by accident) 10:47:42 PM : easy enough, I think some live in Everfree, right? 10:48:34 PM : (sidenote: a pic of Lunei and Alicia would probably be pretty cute..) 10:49:09 PM : Well what me and Lore were thinking was they were somewhere and the last second got altered to the hellhounds and as they took off into the air the hellhound cut her butt causing her to veer off and nearly crash only to get caught by Toxic 10:49:13 PM : xD 10:49:22 PM : That would be very cute I dare say x: 10:49:42 PM : that one is gonna be tougher, might defer to Dreamcatcher for that 10:50:03 PM : Yeah 10:50:29 PM : I don't know if we'd want to play that for comedy or not.. especially if it leaves a permanent scar 10:50:54 PM : well what I dicsussed with Thing was that there was a fight and she was focused forwards on some enemys and some came from the side and she didnt notice while Coco did and shot at it hitting her in the process 10:51:22 PM : Have coco like so upet for days and days afterwards with guilt or something even though she doesnt really care xD 10:51:47 PM : Well shes 10 when they leave the stable (I think I will have to look again) - shes 2 years older then Toxic 10:52:17 PM : yeah 10 10:54:49 PM : http://sta.sh/01qeu0dsgryw 10:55:01 PM : thats part of her ref sheet (cant really see her backside scars) 10:59:40 PM : well, I'm sure we can figure it out, we should definitely run it by Catch and see if he's got any ideas 10:59:56 PM : he's better with the action-y stuff than I am anyway 10:59:56 PM : yeah 11:00:11 PM : I suck at things other then shooting random ideas at people (im sure you can tell) 11:01:30 PM *** Thing squeezes! *** Thirteenth AM : right, vis-à-vis this bit: AM | Edited 1:33:41 AM : were you thinking feral or...? AM : With Rasp meeting Spark AM : At first he's not feral AM : But he can't see the necklace and cross that's inherited. When she's considerably older she goes to find him again (she eventually pieces it together), but this time she's not got anything over the necklace (ie barding) and he flips his shit and goes feral cause he thinks she grave robbed Lunei (basicly) AM : I am a bad person >x> AM : I'm lost AM : considerably older? AM : Basicly after just leaving the stable she meets him he is sane (he doesn't know Lunei lived so he's looking for her kind of thing) AM : Like 5-7 years older AM : like, outside of the Legacies storyline? AM : So like yeeeasrrrs down the track AM : I'd say so AM : It'd be like that whole end of FOE 10 years down the line thing AM : A off branch or w/e AM : err... if we've got a 'going feral' arc, why not just include it in the actual mane story? AM : How would you suggest we do it then AM : I just thought cause I could see Rasp or Rasp and Toxic going off to find him again after finding the truth out kinda thing AM : The only reason I set it much later is cause if it's just the two of them well how are two foals going to fight off a feral ghoul in armor who is battle trained, specialised in fighting magic (and can transform into a weapon) by themselves? XD AM : m'kay, before I go any further in typing this out, just warning you that this is gonna get dark AM : Oki AM : Dark is good xD AM | Edited 2:08:34 AM : Spark is ghoulified shortly after sending Lunei away. Immediately loses much of his self, but retains his sanity by focusing on Lunei. He wanders off into the wasteland in search of her, but in his current state he winds up mostly wandering aimlessly for large stretches of time before regaining his composure. (Possibly include a first meeting with the Legacies before any of them work out who he actually is) We can have the actual turning happen the way you were suggesting, or have him with them for a while and make it apparent that his mental condition is deteriorating. When he fully turns, I figure Raspberry would have bonded with him pretty effectively and they'd have time to work out how they are precisely related. AM : He turns with Raspberry and she's only saved by the quick action of one of the Legaciess, (possibly Toxic, if you wanted to go that route) who completely removes his head with one or a small burst of shots. Leading to a scene of emotional strife between said Legacy and Raspberry AM : Me and Lore originally thought about him joining but were unsure if we should because it shoves him into it x: AM : I like your thing though o: AM : personally I typically take issue the idea of surviving characters from pre-war time, but I am a sucker for a good heart-wrencher... AM : XD AM : I don't know if he'd actually join, but this is a Fallout-style story, so sidequests are kind of encouraged AM : Well a wrench in the works is good sometimes AM : It could add into why Moxy doesn't trust ghouls even 'sane' ones AM : yeah, we could have the whole thing happen before they go to Neighpon AM : it could be Moxy who kills Spark, he'd probably be the most likely candidate (or Toxic, but I forget her weapon set) AM : She's melee / poisons AM : it'd be tough for her to take down a Canterlot Ghoul then AM : Moxy remains the top candidate, but anyone who's reflexively defensive of Raspberry and wielding heavier-class weapons makes the list AM : Yeah true AM : Raspberry's weapons are her wing blades and a scythe she gets somewhere along the line AM : Depends on the level the ponies would be at as to how much Cherry Bloom has recovered her abilities. if its late enough... she's a canidate. AM : what is Raspberry's loadout again? AM : Load out? AM : what equipment does she use AM : what's her weapon specialty? AM : Melee but she does it mostly while flying AM : any specific weapon at this point? AM : Her wing blades and maybe another smaller weapon or something AM : m'kay, I'm just trying to build a mental picture for how she reacts AM : I figure weapons will be involved... AM : XD AM : Well if she has her scythe then AM : Basicly it's kept in the necklace which was enchanted to hold any one item AM : So she could have it but refuses to use it AM : a scythe in a necklace? AM : sounds very... sailor moon? AM : XD AM : Really? 0.0 AM : I think again lore helped me come up with that AM : Otherwise it was compact able xD AM : Like she could be a happy bubbliy/cheeky/ go lucky persona and then after Spark gets killed she tones it down to a more serious / distant personality unless it's to do with toxic (Toxic is her and sanity saving grace) XD AM : Lmao xD AM : oh, I mean her immediate reaction AM : like, towards the pony who kills him AM : XD AM : Yeah XD AM : But I'm saying that could be the overall change AM : gotcha AM : I could imagine she would wanna kill him xD AM : Not listening to reason ect AM : What would you think the reaction would be ? AM : Should I be taking notes? XD AM : I figure, Spark turns, Moxy (or whoever) pulls Raspberry away from him, takes his head off and then, once she's had a second to register what happened, Raspberry would have a blade to his throat AM : the other Legacies have to talk her down from killing him AM : possibly 'talking' with a smash over the head, if need be AM : XD AM : XD lmao AM : I think that would prolly be the way to go a bonk on the noggin AM : she could've been so wrapped up in getting to know Spark she didn't notice the turning and thought Moxy just killed him out of spite or jealousy or some other unlikely thing AM : could be, or just that she knows what happened but her emotion overtakes her reason AM : That too >w> AM : all the heart string pullers AM : she lashes out, she's angry over what happened even though she knows in her heart that it had to be done, that she would have been killed, but through it all she can't let go of the anger, which leads to emotional turmoil as she starts losing her sense of surety. AM : Hey look at this fallout Equestria spell I found under the illusion school. Harmony (Advanced) Targets up to (Versatility / 2) biological creatures, shifting each target’s mood and attitude towards the other targets in a positive direction. Targets which were hostile become indifferent. Targets which were indifferent become friendly. Targets which were friendly become loving. Currently hostile or indifferent targets whose underlying relationship is friendly or loving will automatically shift to match that underlying state. This spell may only be cast on a particular target once per day. When the duration ends, the targets do not revert to their previous dispositions automatically, but may do so naturally over a short time. The caster may include herself as one of the targets. Speech and Barter checks made between the targets gain a (Potency * 3) bonus. Advanced (cost 25): Duration of (Potency) turns. Affected targets may attempt to shake off the effects with an Endurance roll at a penalty equal to the caster’s (Potency / 2) (minimum 1). Expert (cost 40): Duration of (Potency) minutes. Affected targets may attempt to shake off the effects with an Endurance roll at a penalty equal to the caster’s (Potency) (minimum 1). Note: If a target who has shaken off the effect of the spell and becomes hostile or dangerous, the effects of the spell are negated, but only towards that target. If the caster included herself as a target, she may not attempt to throw off the effects. AM : pfft AM : haha, nice AM : That was quite interesting timing CB AM : XD AM : If by interesting timing you mean, waiting for the perfect moment for to become relevant to the situation and actually be usefull to saving her friends... then yes. AM : CB as it stands sucks at combat. AM : well imagine if they knocked her out and removed her memory of it happening (after much arguing) and she has a anger against Moxy and a very depressed attitude but doesn't know why AM : XD AM : But she's the charisma talker her way through situations of the group. AM : Cherry is always useful ! AM | Removed 2:51:31 AM : This message has been removed. AM : Sorta like that yeah AM : But instead of fear anger ect ect AM : is there any kind of precedent for that kind of magic in the actual story though? AM : I didn't wanna mention characters from FOEPH cuz lore is still only in the chapter 30ish AM : or is it only in the PnP? AM : Not sure. Also is anyone were to doing the KTFO of another party member the safest one to have do that would be . Simulacrum (Expert) This spell creates an illusion that is not only perfect to all senses, but that can be functionally interacted with. (For example: a caster could conjure a simulacrum of a door in the middle of a field just so she could shut it in somepony’s face. That somepony could then open the door.) The simulacrum naturally interacts as if it is real within the limitations of the spell. The simulacrum is not actually real, however, and thus cannot hold weight or stop a moving object. Using a simulacrum requires skill checks as if it was the actual item. If the simulacrum is used to cause harm (such as striking an opponent with a simulacrum of a sword) then it deals damage as if it was the actual item up to a maximum amount of cumulative damage dealt equal to the caster’s (Potency * 20). If the simulacrum deals more damage than this, any additional damage is negated and the simulacrum vanishes on the next turn. This damage is not real -- it ignores DT, can only knock a target unconscious, and will heal immediately once the spell ends. Expert (cost 30 + 5 per turn): Maximum area of the spell is equal to (Potency) feet on its largest dimension. Short range. AM : ? AM : knock the fuck out AM : ah AM : gotcha AM : Ohh xD AM | Edited 2:52:29 AM : Since that spell can't do any damage, its all illusionary, but CAN knock a motherbucker out. AM : Hahahaha that would be pretty funny